


Don't You Mind?

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [50]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian is the owner of a pastry bar and he has a boyfriend.He's not happy with his boyfriend.When Mickey is hired to help at the bar, Ian starts to feel attracted to him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I went a little bit off prompt with this one, but hopefully it's okay anyway.

Ian grabbed his packed bags and exited the apartment he had shared with his boyfriend until now. He knew this was coming. They weren’t happy, and they hadn’t been in a long time. Breaking up with somebody still sucked, though. No matter if you wanted out or not.

 

He had thought about asking if he could stay the night since it was late, maybe on the couch. But Ian knew that if he did that, he would never end up getting out of there. He needed to do this now, like ripping off a band aid.

 

He made it out of the building into the cold New York air and sighed, starting the walk to Mandy’s place. They hadn’t been friends for that long, but they were good friends. It was Mandy who had convinced Ian to go through with dumping George in the first place, and Ian knew now that she had been right all along.

 

Because as hard as it had been to sit him down and tell him that he was leaving him, now when he had actually done it, he felt so much lighter. Like anything was possible.

 

Mandy had also been the person who had convinced Ian to hire her brother to cook at his pastry bar, and it was actually going pretty well. Well, except for one thing. Mandy’s brother Mickey was gay. And hot as fuck. In the back of Ian’s mind he thought that maybe the chance of getting together with Mickey had been what had given him that last push to break up with George, but he preferred not to spend too much time thinking about that.

 

Ian also knew that he had needed to dump George regardless, it just wasn’t working out.

 

 

A couple of weeks after the break up, Ian had to stay after hours at work to get things ready for the big party they were hosting tomorrow. Things had actually been going pretty well after the breakup.

 

He had only ended up crashing at Mandy’s for about two nights and then he had gone over to Lip’s instead, since he actually had a spare bedroom and Mandy only had the couch.

 

One problem was that now, Ian was starting to feel more and more drawn to Mickey. Before, he had had a boyfriend. A legitimate reason why he shouldn’t go after Mickey, but now, well… not so much.

 

The worst thing was that Ian didn’t even know that much about Mickey. They weren’t really friends, they were friendly, sure, but not much more than that.

 

Mandy didn’t know anything about Ian’s attraction to her brother, thank god.

 

She would never shut up about it. Ian knew that Mickey was gay and that he didn’t have a boyfriend, but that didn’t automatically mean that he wanted Ian. Ian was conflicted, to say the least.

 

He sighed and straightened some plates to make sure it looked nice for tomorrow. When he stood up and turned around, he was face to face with Mickey.

 

”What the fuck?” Ian said through a chuckle. ”You scared me. Thought you left”

 

”Nah, man. Figured you might need some help”

 

”Uh, yeah, thanks. Could you wipe down the counter” Mickey nodded and went into the kitchen for a bit to find the wash cloth.

 

They were quiet for a bit as they cleaned up, Ian feeling a little bit tense because he didn’t quite know how to act around Mickey yet.

 

”Mandy said you got your own place?” Mickey said after a while.

 

”Yeah. Well, sort of. Sharing a place with my brother” Ian said, looking over to Mickey.

 

”So you’re done with that guy?”

 

”Yeah?” Ian said, and the word ended up sounding like a question because of his confusion. He saw Mickey nod out of the corner of his eye.

 

”Can I ask you something?” Mickey asked then, turning towards Ian and leaning his side against the counter.

 

”Yeah” Ian said, not quite sure why his heart started beating faster all of a sudden.

 

He turned to Mickey as well and he was able to lean his back against the counter, since it was shaped like an L. Mickey let out a chuckle that almost sounded nervous, and scratched the back of his head.

 

”I know it’s only been a couple of weeks or whatever, but um…” He started, looking up at Ian. ”Would you maybe want to grab dinner sometime? It’s cool if you feel like it’s too soon, I just thought I’d… eh. Never mind”

 

Mickey shook his head and ran a hand over his hair. Ian stood there, looking at the man who had been clouding his mind for the past months. He was fucking blushing. Because of Ian. Mickey was nervous and blushing because of Ian. And Ian just couldn’t fucking help it.

 

He took a step forwards and placed his hands against Mickey’s cheeks, cradling his face and pulling him up for a kiss. As soon as Ian felt Mickey’s lips press against his own, he felt like he was in heaven. It felt so fucking good.

 

So right.

 

But he was about to pull away and apologize when he felt Mickey’s arms come around his waist and his lips part to respond to the kiss. Ian let out a small noise in appreciation and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Mickey’s mouth.

 

Mickey parted his lips even more and ran his tongue over Ian’s, drinking the taste in. His hands slipped in under Ian’s t shirt, feeling the warm, soft skin. Ian couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the feeling and Mickey swallowed it.

 

He flipped them around a little bit and hoisted Mickey up into the counter. Ian moved his hands to Mickey’s waist and Mickey’s arm ended up around his neck as they kept making out, completely lost in each other.

 

Ian pulled away, pulling Mickey’s bottom lip in between his own and letting it go with a plop before pushing Mickey’s shirt up, urging him to take it off. Mickey did so, and Ian peeled his own off as well, throwing it to the side.

 

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist, pulling them as close together as they could come.

 

”Fucking wanted this for so long” Ian whispered before capturing Mickey’s lips in another searing kiss. He didn’t even care if it sounded cheesy or whatever, it was the fucking truth.

 

Ian had wanted Mickey ever since the first time he had seen him. Mickey hummed in agreement and licked his way into Ian’s mouth while moving his hands down to his crotch, undoing the zipper.

 

Ian placed a last deep kiss to Mickey’s lips before pulling away and tugging his jeans off along with his boxers and stepping out of them. He was dimly aware of the fact that just because it was black enough outside of the huge windows that he couldn’t see out, that didn’t mean that people couldn’t see in extremely well.

 

Neither of them gave a fuck, though. They were way too lost in each other as Ian helped Mickey get rid of his own pants and boxers, throwing them to the side before their mouths crashed together in yet another searing kiss.

 

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist again, and their cocks nudged each other, causing both of them to suck in a breath at the feeling.

 

”Fucking want you so bad” Ian whispered, placing a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck as they both rolled their hips a little bit, making their cocks slide together even more, becoming slick from the precome that was already leaking out of them. ”Wanna fuck you so fucking hard you won’t be able to see straight”

 

Mickey moaned in response to the words as Ian moved his lips to Mickey’s neck, getting to work marking him up. Mickey became louder as Ian grazed his teeth over the spot, driving Mickey completely insane.

 

”Oh, fuck. Just fuck me” Mickey begged. Ian hummed and placed a last kiss to his collar bone before lifting his head, pressing their lips together once more before pushing Mickey slightly, urging him to lay back on the counter.

 

”Relax” Ian whispered and bent down to take Mickey’s throbbing, leaking cock into his mouth.

 

”Oh, fuck!” Mickey yelled out as his dick entered the wet, hot heat of Ian’s mouth.

 

He covered his mouth his his hand to keep from yelling too loudly, but Ian pulled his mouth off of his cock and reached up to tug it away.

 

”I wanna hear you” He said, looking up at Mickey. Mickey looked back at him, and nodded.

 

Ian was satisfied with that and went back to bobbing his head up and down Mickey’s cock.

 

”Oh fuck” Mickey said, his voice horse. He kept moaning and groaning uncontrollably, his hands going to Ian’s hair, tugging on it, urging him on. Ian moaned around his cock at the feeling, but soon pulled off.

 

”Fuck” He sighed, leaning his forehead against Mickey’s inner thigh.

 

”What?” Mickey asked confused.

 

”Lube” Ian stated simply, and Mickey groaned, leaning his head backwards.

 

”Well, fuck you, you’re not getting out of this. Just use spit or some shit” He stated, and Ian looked up at him.

 

”You sure? That’d hurt”

 

”I’m fine” Mickey sighed. ”Just fucking get on me, man”

 

Ian nodded to himself, and brought two of his fingers up to Mickey’s mouth. Mickey took them into his mouth, bobbing his head a little bit as if he was sucking a dick. His eyes were on Ian’s the entire time. ”Fuck that’s hot” Ian couldn’t help but utter.

 

Mickey hummed around his digits and used his legs to pull Ian closer, the tip of Ian’s cock ending up brushing against Mickey’s balls. Ian groaned at the feeling and pulled his fingers out of Mickey’s mouth, deciding he had to get into him as soon as possible.

 

He grabbed a hold of Mickey’s legs and urged him to place his feet over his shoulders, giving him better access.

 

”Relax” Ian reminded him, knowing that spit didn’t really work half as good as lube, and he didn’t want to risk Mickey getting hurt. Mickey moaned when Ian’s fingers circled his rim, and then he slowly worked one inside of him, making Mickey clench his fists in pleasure.

 

”Fuck” He moaned, and Ian hummed.

 

”Feel good?”

 

”Fuck yes” Mickey agreed, and soon Ian was working a second finger in, scissoring them a little bit to loosen him up even more. Ian’s fingers felt so fucking perfect inside of Mickey.

 

They were long and managed to somehow touch buttons he didn’t even know he had.

 

”You good?” Ian asked after a while, and Mickey nodded.

 

Ian pulled his fingers out of Mickey and reached for the condom he thankfully had stashed in his jean pocket, carefully rolling it onto himself before spitting into his palm, trying to get as much as possible and making sure his cock was as slick as it could be under the circumstances.

 

It would help if he could use some of the precome but there was no way in hell he was barebacking this. Not using lube was stupid enough.

 

Mickey looked up at him and wrapped his legs around his middle again, pulling him to him. Ian placed his hands onto Mickey’s hips and positioned his cock right against his hole, teasing him slightly.

 

”Just fucking do it. Please” Mickey sighed, clenching his eyes shut when Ian only slid the tip of his cock in, teasing him even further. Finally, he gave in, grabbing Mickey’s hips a little bit tighter and pressing in, his cock. stretching Mickey open. ”Oh, fuck” Mickey yelled out, tightening his legs around Ian’s middle as the stinging pain mixed with the extreme pleasure.

 

”So fucking good” Ian couldn’t help but groan. He tilted his head backwards in pleasure as Mickey’s muscles hugged his cock, forcing him to concentrate as to not come immediately.

 

He pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside of Mickey and then he thrusted back in, dragging a low groan out of Mickey.

 

”Fuck. Faster” Ian obeyed, getting an even tighter grip on his hips and then he started fucking into him faster and harder, moving Mickey’s body at the same time as he thrusted his own hips. Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from screaming too loudly.

 

He clenched his fists and dug his heels into Ian’s ass, dragging a low moan out of the redhead.

 

”You’re so fucking tight” Ian whispered, opening his eyes and bending over a little bit, his lips hovering right over Mickey’s right nipple. ”Feel so fucking good” He added, and Mickey groaned at the feeling of Ian’s tongue swirling around his nipple right as he managed to hit his prostate.

 

Ian kept moving in and out of Mickey at a fast pace, nudging that special spot inside of him almost every time. He wrapped his arms around Ian and dug his nails into his back as he felt his orgasm start to build.

 

”So fucking close” He said through a moan, and Ian hummed, straightening up and fucking into Mickey even a little bit harder. ”Oh! Fuck” Mickey screamed, and then he came untouched, covering his own chest with his come, some ending up on Ian’s.

 

Ian came soon after, filling the condom up, and then half collapsing on top of Mickey, lips against his neck as they caught their breath.

 

”Does this mean you’ll go out with me?” Mickey asked after a beat. Ian chuckled and lifted his head, leaning their foreheads together before nodding.

 

”Yes, baby. Yes it does”

 

Mickey grinned at the nickname before capturing Ian’s lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
